


Small Talk

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Mario and Audrey have a conversation.





	Small Talk

(A party is going on at Princess Peach's castle; character from the Mario series and Harvey Street Kids are seen interacting and having fun. Luigi and Dot are having a conversation, Peach and Lotta are talking, Lucretia and Tiny are playing with Toad and Toadette, and Melvin is rough-housing with Bowser. In the kitchen, Mario is helping himself to a soda while Audrey opens the fridge. She pulls out a water and closes the door, and Mario turns to look at her.)

Mario: Hey, Audrey! How's the favorite Harvey Girl, ah?

Audrey: Oh, I'm fine, just getting a water.

Mario: (as Audrey loosens the lid on her bottle) Thank-a you so much for coming to the Princess's-a big party, girly.

Audrey: Sure, don't mention it. (She takes a sip of her water.)

Mario: How have you and your friends-a been doing?

Audrey: We've been alright. Our show ended five months ago, but at least Lotta didn't move away for real. (takes another sip) That would've been the worst.

Mario: Oh, I bet. When Luigi and I saw that episode, he started-a crying less than five minutes in.

Audrey: Doesn't surprise me. Did you cry?

Mario: Maybe, a little.

Audrey: Yeah, we really shouldn't have ended the show. But on the plus side, there's some merchandise of us that's out right now. Mostly notebooks.

Mario: (Audrey takes another sip of her water.) Oh, that's good. I think I'm-a buy one of you and the Girls for Princess Peach.

Audrey: That'd be sweet. But you know what Harvey Girls merchandise I wanna see? I wanna see DVDs, comic books and video games! Like, what's gonna happen when the Internet goes out? How're you gonna have any more Harvey Girls fun?

Mario: That's a good-a point.

Audrey: Like, you've got a whole rainbow of video games, cartoons and other things to do. When are WE gonna have that stuff? Really! (She takes another sip of her water.)

Mario: I'm-a really not sure, girly. Merch doesn't-a come from-a Question Blocks...

Audrey: Of course it doesn't, we don't have Question Blocks around here. But I hope someday more stuff based on me and my friends get sold, because our show is awesome and it deserves to be like you.

Mario: (smiles) Gee, thanks. I think-a your show is great, too.

Audrey: By the way, Mario, what's your favorite episode of our show?

Mario: I'm-a not sure, probably the ones where your-a head appears before-a the title.

Audrey: Yeah, I think they're epic, too. (She takes a final sip of her water, draining it of its contents.)

Mario: You know what, Audrey?

Audrey: Yeah?

Mario: I really like you. (Audrey's eyes widen and pupils shrink in embarrassment.)

Audrey: Uh... what?

Mario: I mean, I really like you as a friend, Audrey. We all-a do. 

Audrey: (calms down) Oh, I can tell. You know, me and Dot and Lotta do have a pretty easy time making friends with others.

Mario: Oh, yeah. What's-a your secret?

Audrey: I don't even know we do it. I guess we just win them over right away.

Mario: Reminds me of me. (He chuckles a bit.)

Audrey: (chuckles as well) Yeah, well, we know how you are. (She notices her water bottle is empty and gestures to it.) Can I keep this? I need recycling money.

Mario: Of course-a, girly.

Audrey: Thanks. (She puts the bottle behind her back, causing it to disappear.) Oh, and Mario, can I ask you something weird?

Mario: Sure, what is it?

Audrey: Do you sneeze?

Mario: Yes, just not too much compared to-a Luigi.

Audrey: Okay, just wondering. And have you seen me sneeze?

Mario: No, I don't-a think so.

Audrey: Well, that's about to change. (She then inhales, tilting her upper body back as her nose twitches.) Aaah... Haaaaah...

Mario: (raises an eyebrow) Hm?

Audrey: (She tilts her neck as far back as it can go, and then sneezes into her arm. Mario cringes in surprise as she does so.) HAAAAAHHHHH-TCHUUUUUUUU!!! Ugh... (She rubs her nose with her forefinger.)

Mario: Bless-a you!

Audrey: (forefinger under nose) Thanks. (She sniffles.) That one came out of nowhere, that's why I had to warn you.

Mario: Ah, that's alright. I mean-a, we all do it.

Audrey: Yeah. (She pulls her forefinger away from her nose. Just then, Luigi walks up to Audrey.)

Luigi: Hey, Audrey?

Audrey: Yeah?

Luigi: (reaches into his pocket, pulls out a tissue and offers it to her) Bless you.

Audrey: (She sniffles again, then takes the tissue and begins to wipe her nose with it.) Thanks, Luigi.

Mario: You feeling alright?

Audrey: Yeah, I'm fine. Someone must've been talking about me, probably Dot.

Luigi: You think so?

Audrey: I saw it happen in a cartoon once, I don't know if it's real. Now I'll be right back, I have to go to the little girls' room.

Mario: Okey-dokey.

(She leaves the kitchen, leaving Mario and Luigi in the kitchen. Luigi whispers something to Mario.)

Luigi: She's-a my favorite, too.

Mario: Whose favorite isn't she, right?

(He and Luigi chuckle over his comment.)


End file.
